Ninjas, Ghost, Dragons, Oh my!
by RowdyRuff Girl Raven Cross
Summary: What happens when Ninjas, Dragons, Ghost, Warriors, Tangos, Superhuman and other things have to go to the same school and live in the same dorm. (A BIG Crossover)
1. New Schools

**RRG Raven:** "Sup! This is my 2 Fic. The first one didn't work so good so let see"

**Randy:** "Rave doesn't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long Xiaolin showdown/Chronicles"

**Danny:** "She only own Amy in this chapter"

**Jake:** "Dude if she owned us we would be in hell"

**Raimundo:** "Yeah"

**RRG Raven**: "You do know I'm standing right here"

**Julian:** "Just ignore them "

**Danny: "**Yeah. I do it every day almost"

**RRG Raven: **"Fine and thanks for being nice here a cookie for you two" (::)(::)

**Julian and Danny: "**Thank for the Cookie"

* * *

Two teens were walking down a long brighten hall of Hope Academy one girl and one boy with other teen waving at them.

The girl was 5' 6" tall with Violet hair that went down her back with Light purple Highlights and Dark Blue eyes with three mascara marks, wearing a Purple McDress with a Blue broken heart on it and Dark blue McFlats with Violet Laces.

The boy was 6' 2" tall with Dark Blue hair that was in a gothic or emo style and light blue eyes that has two mascara marks on them with fake Vampire Fangs, Wearing Dark Blue McT-shirt with Black skulls on it, Dark blue McSkinnies, black McKicks with Blue laces, and a dark Purple McJacket.

One Pink hair girl came up to the girl "Theresa did you hear two schools got demolished on by a monster attacked, the other by an explosion and have to go to are school." The girl said

The Violet hair girl named Theresa had a shock face on "What! Are you sure Amy? Won't that be like are third school that came here and what school?" Asked Theresa

Amy then said something that shock up both teens "Mrs. Berry said Norrisville High and Darkwood High"

"WHAT THE HELL! NORRSVILE HIGH IS GOING TO GO HERE!" Said the Dark Blue hair boy, now everyone had turned their attention to the three of them.

"Julian calm down. You're making a seen and what so bad about Norrisville High anyway"

"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELLING ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I AM NOT GO-"He didn't fines his sentence because Theresa pulled both of them in the janitor closet

"Um, Theresa why are we in the janitor closet?" Amy asked looking really confused

"You want to know why we don't like Norrisville High right." Theresa said

"Well Yeah. But we have class in less than two minutes. "Said Amy

"Well we have to skip. Here I go. When we were in middle school everyone hated us because we were different but they didn't know the real us. So we made up a club called Der Monster Klub, There was just me and Julian at first then we to in a clown and Accordion. Then we got a boy that played the triangle and a girl who loves Mexican Death Bears and then we got two boys named Randy and Howard." Theresa blush when she said Randy name.

Julian started now "Well not Howard we just let him think we let him join so we could speak to Randy. So we all got picked on by this boy named Bash he would hit all of us, Well except the girls he just make really mean things that are mean, and Howard he call the girls by other names and call us freaks. I don't even know why Randy hangs out with Howard he's a jackass so we moved to here." As he ended he took a long breath.

"That is really mean to do to you but I think you went far to move schools." Amy said shocked

"Whatever" they said at the same time. But that was not all that happened to them

"Well we better get to class see you guy in detention." Theresa said

"Yeah Bye. See you guys later." Said Julian

"What why are we going detention for" Said Amy

They both said at the same time "We missed first period."

"Oh." And with that they went their own way

* * *

**RRG Raven Cross:** "Geez this took forever."

**Danny: **"Why? It didn't seem that long."

**RRG Raven Cross:** "A lot of people were on the computer"

**Randy:** "Please Review this story"

**Jake: **"Well bye guys"

**Raimundo:** "Yeah! And say if it good or bad"


	2. Author note 1

**Okay so I am getting ocs from ****_Carolyn12_****, ****_booksbite3_****_, and _****_Ice Frostern_****. Faith and Alexis if you are reading this then if you want your ocs in this just Review Her or Him. **

**Here are the things you need **

**Name: **

**Nickname (Optional): **

**Hair: **

**Eyes:**

**Gender: **

**Favorite stuff: **

**Age: **

**Friends:**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): **

**Best Friend (guy** **and can have more than one): **

**Hates: **

**Crush: **

**Personality: **

**History (Optional):**

**Appearance: **

**Me and my sis are thinking of what to do next so It might be a little while so see you when I can think of what to put for the next Chapter **


	3. Sorry and Ocs

_**Me: Sup! I am so sorry I can't think of what to right about, But I will keep this story going. Me and my sister are going to work on it.**_

_**Randy: Yeah! And we will like to thank you guys for putting your ocs and Reviews.**_

_**Me: Yes and here are the ocs I got.**_

* * *

**Pen Name:** **Carolyn12 (That's my Sister)**

**Name:** **Heylin Xiaolin**

**Nickname (Optional): Lin**

**Hair:** **Short and messy white hair**

**Eyes:** **Silvery blue eyes**

**Gender:** **Female**

**Favorite stuff:** **Color-Blue and Green, Food-Chines food, Fall (Autumn)**

**Age: 18**

**Friends:** **Chase, Jack, Wuya, All of the Xiaolin**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one):** **Kimiko, Wuya**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Jack**

**Hates:** **She doesn't hate many people, but she does hate Hannibal Roy Bean, and doesn't like anyone who messes with her friends.**

**Crush: Chase**

**Personality:** **Smart, Sarcastic, laid-back, Likes full moons and the stars, playing with Chase's cats, and talking with Jack,**

**History (Optional):** **Heylin is a contradiction. Her mother was for the Heylin and her Father the Xiaolin, but they still fell in love. This is the reason why she doesn't chose ether, but befriends who she wants. She first met Jack on a project for school. They became friends and one day he took her to Chase's lair where she met the Heylin Prince in the flesh and Wuya. Shocking enough she became friends with them as well. In with hanging out with them she met the Xiaolin gang and befriended them too. And both sides know no matter what she will never betray either of them so they never ask her their secrets.**

**Appearance:** **She wears anything but dresses unless it's a sun dress in spring.**

* * *

**Pen Name:** **The faith keeper**

**Name: Candy Goodman**

**Nickname (Optional): Cupid (as a sarcastic nickname)**

**Hair: White with pink highlights tied up in pigtails.**

**Eyes: light pink.**

**Gender: female.**

**Favorites stuff: FOOD (obviously, whose isn't).**

**Age: 16.**

**Friends: none.**

**Best friends: obviously none.**

**Hates: books, learning and rules.**

**Crush: can't love.**

**Personality: hates everyone on the outside but is really caring on the in.**

**History: found out the identity of one of the past ninjas and the Nomicon cursed her to never fall in love (why she hates books)**

**Appearance: wears a white jumper with a pink stitched heart bleeding black blood on it, a white cheerleader skirt and different patterned tights that go to her knees on side black and white striped the other side is just black and light pink mc kicks.**

* * *

**Pen Name: Morning-Star57**

**Name: Taylor Thorn**

**Nickname: Tay, Double-T**

**Hair: Cyan, mid-back, bangs that cover left eye**

**Eyes: Emerald green with dark green out lines**

**Gender: girl**

**Favorite stuff: playing music, writing songs, pranking, casting spells, learning new magic, the colors blue green and black**

**Age: 15**

**Friends: she's a bit of a tom-boy so she hangs out with mostly guys**

**Best friend(girl): Theresa(not really into most girls you have permission to give her more)**

**Best friend(boy): the secret trio (RC9GN, DP, JLAD)**

**Hates: people who are all talk, bullies, the color pink**

**Crush: Jake Long: American Dragon**

**Personality: Spunky, a bit snarky(sarcastic), funny, over-protective, she won't take no for an answer, a tad rebllious, mischievous, nice, mean and rude when angry(NEVER MAKE HER ANGRY), optimistic**

**History: Taylor was born into the Thorn family, a very powerful family of whitches and worlocks. She adopted a optimistic out-look on life and tries her best to keep everyone happy, though she's a tom-boy to heart.**

**Appearance: pale, light freckles on her cheeks and nose, **

**Dark green dress that stops mid-thigh, with a sweet-heart neckline, Black stockings, and a black/blue mini jacket, steel-toed combat boots, bat necklace, fingerless black gloves, **

**Height: 5"8**

* * *

**Pen Name:** **Jackie Winters**

**Power: she is Dragoness Kuniochi and her power is Earth, Water, Ice, Teleportation, Animal transformation, and Light**

**Name: Daphne Sparks**

**Nickname: Daph**

**Hair: White with neon green highlights**

**Eyes: Neon green**

**Gender: Female**

**Favorite stuff: Writing drawing music dancing her brothers her crush Ice Frostern and her powers...plus being the Dragoness Kuniochi**

**Age: 15**

**Friends: Randy, Theresa, Howard, Ice, Debbie **

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Theresa**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Ice**

**Hates: Bullies being picked on others in danger...and her brother Deckers pranks**

**Crush: Ice Frostern**

**Personality: Kind generous sweet honest shy**

**History: She's new to Norrisville all together and has elemental powers...ranging from light to ice to even psychic!**

**Appearance: A pink cloak with cape****,**** A light pink and green stripped tee shirt, A light green skirt (with the long socks Theresa used to where except pink and green instead of white and blue), And light green McKicks with pink laces and a emerald butterfly necklace**

**Height: 5'8**

* * *

**Pen Name: Ice Frostern**

**Power: He is a mage and his magic is Water, Ice, and snow, and he can make Swords/Katanas, Bows/Crossbows, Knives/Daggers, Staves**

**Name: Ice Frostern**

**Hair: Pure White**

**Eyes: Silver **

**Gender: Male**

**Favorite stuff: A drawing, reading, writing, playing video games, and having fun**

**Age: 15**

**Friends: Randy, Theresa, Howard,** **Daphne, Julian and Debbie**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Theresa, Daphne and Debbie**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Randy, Howard and Julian**

**Hates: Being bullied, seeing people bullied, and getting bad grades**

**Crush: Daphne Sparks**

**Personality: A very smart, not very talkative, brave, very shy, loyal, honest, and a fun person to be around**

**History (Optional): Ice is 15 and is a freshman who is new to Norrisville high. He always keeps his hood up because he's scared he'll get laughed at if anyone sees his hair or eyes. He doesn't talk much because his parents died when he was seven. He has adoptive parents which love him very much and he feels the same back. Ice is very loyal and can keep any secret. He's very good at his school work even though all he does is guess he still gets As. Ice is very emotional when it comes to someone mentioning his parents or being made fun of. He has no friends when he moves to Norrisville, but he hopes he'll make some soon.**

**Appearance:** **A short sleeved sky blue hoodie with a white star in the middle (hood up until he knows more people at the new school), A long sleeved black shirt underneath, Fingerless black gloves, A pair of ripped jeans, a pair of black McKicks with white laces, And a necklace with a piece of onyx on it, and a silver pocket watch with "Ice" engraved on the front and "love mom & dad" on the back**

**Height:** **5' 10**

* * *

**Pen Name: Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross**

**Name: Raven Cross**

**Hair: Dark purple**

**Eyes: Ice Blue**

**Gender: Female**

**Favorite stuff: Shadows, Midnight, Stars, and Silent**

**Age: 14**

**Friends: Randy, Theresa, Alice****,**** Violet, Nami, Con Julian and Debbie**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Theresa, Alice, Violet, and Nami **

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Con and Julian**

**Hates: Bash Howard **

**Crush: Julian**

**Personality: A very smart, very shy, Smart, Sarcastic, laid-back, and is Gothic**

**History (Optional): **

**Appearance: A Black Shirt with the words Skater girl on it Ripped Black jeans. Often wears gothic stuff**

* * *

**Pen Name:** **Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross**

**Name: Alice Rune**

**Hair: Blond **

**Eyes: Brown**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Friends: Randy, Theresa, Raven, Violet, Nami, Con, Julian and Matt**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Raven, Violet, Nami**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Con, Matt and Julian**

**Crush: Matt **

**Appearance: Always in a sundress**

* * *

**Pen Name: Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross**

**Name: Violet Light**

**Nickname (Optional): Vi**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Friends: Theresa, Raven, Alice, Nami, Con, and Matt**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Alice, Nami, **

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Con and Matt**

**Crush: Bucky **

**Personality: She is a geek girl**

* * *

**Pen Name: Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross**

**Name: Nami Black**

**Nickname (Optional): Na or Mi**

**Hair: Black with Red highlight and tips**

**Eyes: Red**

**Gender: Female**

**Favorite stuff: Reading, Singing, Dancing, Acting, and School**

**Age: Human form is 15 Book form is 222**

**Friends: Raven, Alice, Violet, Con, and Matt **

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Raven, Alice, and Violet**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Con and Matt**

**Crush: Con**

**Appearance: Black shirt with a Red swirl on it and black ripped jeans.**

**Pen Name:** **Rowdy Ruff Girl Raven Cross**

**Name: Con Red**

**Hair: Red with Black highlights**

**Eyes: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Friends: Raven, Alice, Violet, Nami****,**** Randy and Matt**

**Best Friend (girl and can have more than one): Raven, Alice, Violet, and Nami**

**Best Friend (guy and can have more than one): Matt and Randy**

**Crush: Nami **

**Appearance: Red shirt with Black swirl on it and Red Baggy pants**


End file.
